Porcelain Dolls
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Every action has a reaction, a consequence. An AU version of what could've happened with Michael and Kiki's drugging Michael. TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Porcelain Dolls**

**Summary: Every action has a reaction, a consequence.**

**Author's Note: Sort of a take on what could've happened. I had Morgan and Kiki replace Michael's pills with Ketamine, because some of the symptoms-like the aggressive behavior and loss of motor function fit the criteria.**

Michael's hands shook as he sat on the seat, letting Patrick examine him. In a private room was his sister with Lucas and Elizabeth, who'd taken her there to comfort her. He couldn't believe what had happened. He hadn't even seen the boy on his bike. Not until it was too late. He could recall his baby sister screaming at him to, "Michael, watch out!" and her sharp scream of despair and horror as the car connected with the bike, throwing the child off and making him land on the ground with a sickening thud. It was Josslyn's sobs and small hands ripping the keys from the ignition that broke Michael from his trance.

Dante stood in stone silence next to Nathan, hands fiddling nervously with the cuffs at his waist. He'd called Carly to come pick up a shocked and traumatized Josslyn Jacks and he knew that she'd be arriving in any moment.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Nathan questioned, looking down at the younger man, speaking for a silent Dante.

Michael shook his head, swallowing hard. "I don't...I don't know." He uttered. "I only had one drink. I don't understand what's going on. How's my sister and the boy that I hit? They're okay, right?"

Nathan shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid the boy didn't make it. Josslyn is shaken and a little bit bruised and scratched, but otherwise, she's physically okay. Can you tell me how much you had to drink?"

He shook his head. "I...I just had one drink and that was hours ago, before I had even taken Josslyn to the bowling alley. But I took some allergy pills."

"Wait, allergy pills? Do you have them on you?" Felix wondered from his position beside of Patrick.

Michael nodded, swallowing hard as he pulled the orange bottle from the pocket of his hoodie.

"I'm going to take this to Brad and ask him about it." Felix said, hurrying off.

Just then, Carly stormed in, eyes wild and hair a mess around her. "I need to see my daughter! Someone take me to my daughter!"

She had yet to notice Michael, something he was extremely thankful for. He didn't know how he'd explain this. He lowered his head in shame, not wanting to be seen by her. He had no clue how to explain his actions. How to explain the fact that he'd killed a kid and put the baby sister he absolutely adored in danger.

He looked up when his mother walked out, holding Josslyn in her arms. He felt a lump in his throat as he saw Josslyn's arms wrapped around their mother's neck, head buried in her shoulder, seeming younger than her ten years. His sister was stubborn and independent. A little spitfire, just like their mom. But here she was, like a toddler again, needing this comfort. All because of _him._

"What were you thinking, Michael?" Carly asked, head on the back of Josslyn's head. "Why would you put Josslyn in danger like that?" Her voice wasn't angry. She couldn't be angry. She was sad. This wasn't her son. Michael would've never done this. Not ever.

"I am so sorry." He told her hoarsely, standing up. "I don't know what came over me. I wasn't even drunk, mom! I promise you that. I'd _never _purposefully do something that could put Josslyn or any other kid in danger. The last drink I had was hours ago.

Carly sniffled and nodded, arms tightening around her daughter. "Josslyn told me that. That you had just took your allergy medicine with your soda. But if that's all you had, what made you so reckless? What made you act so out of character?"

"I think I can answer that." A voice said, causing Carly to whirl around, eyes landing on Felix who held the orange pill bottle. Brad and Lucas on either side of him. "It's because this _isn't _Michael's allergy medicine. Someone replaced his pills. Someone replaced it with ketamine. It can sometimes cause people to act as if they're drunk, even when they haven't had an ounce of liquor. It also explains his lack of moter function and even his aggressive behavior in the Metrocourt."

"But who would do that?" Dante asked in confusion, furrowing his brows.

Carly stilled as she gently handed Josslyn to her uncle Lucas." I think I know." She answered coolly, before she headed out of the room, Dante following after her. She should've known. Just by Morgan's behavior at Sonny's, she should've known. It was all so clear now.

**Next Part: Carly gives Morgan and Kiki hell at Kelly's. Michael faces guilt and consequences of what he did, and Josslyn deals with the aftermath.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Porcelain Dolls**

**Part Two**

Carly stalked into Kelly's, eyes steely as she hurries over to the table where her son and Kiki sit, jaw clenched tightly in anger. "How _dare_ you two?" She yells out furiously, completely ignoring the looks they're receiving from the other customers and employees. She's too disgusted by what her middle child and Kiki had done to Michael to care how uncomfortable she might be making other people, least of all the two in front of her. She watched as Kiki stiffened in her chair, eyes wide with fright, even as Morgan gave off a look that said he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Mom," Morgan said with a laugh, fake even to his own ears. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The sharp smacks delivered first to Morgan's cheek and then to Kiki's stunned them into silence. Carly glared down at them in fury. "Don't you _dare _lie to me!" She snarled. "They tested those pills! Do you _know _the damage you caused? A little boy is dead because of you two. And Josslyn? She was in the car with Michael! She's traumatized now. Not to mention, the guilt that Michael must be feeling. Was this worth it?"

Morgan dropped the "play dumb" act at that and his eyes went wide with worried. "What? Mom, is Josslyn okay?" He asked urgently, trying not to think of the dead boy that his mother had mentioned.

Behind him, Kiki had let out a panicked cry. He didn't pay much attention to her, though, too worried about his sister. If she was hurt, it would be entirely his fault.

"Physically, she's fine. But mentally? Emotionally? Who knows? She witnessed someone's death!" She felt large, strong hands rest on her bared shoulders, steadying her.

"Morgan Corinthos and Kiki Jerome." Dante's deep voice spoke, sounding so very unwilling. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He watched Nathan step forward to handcuff his brother and Kiki, in total disbelief of what his _brother_ had done to his other brother. Much less, that Kiki had agreed to it.

* * *

Michael walked into his home on shaky legs. Tracy and Monica weren't there and he couldn't help but be glad about that. He didn't know what he'd say to them. He couldn't stand their pitying looks. He took a seat on the sofa, staring at the wall.

Suddenly, he heard Sabrina's soft, sweet voice and Avery's coos as they walked into the living room. "Michael?" She asked, voice filled with worry at the sight of him slumped over in the couch like that. She hurried over the few steps from the doorway to the sofa and took a seat next to him. "Are you okay?" He hand rested on his arm, anchoring him.

He let out a laugh that sounded haunted even to his own ears. "No Sabrina. I'm not."

* * *

Lucas gave Brad a pained expression as Josslyn whimpered against his neck, clinging to him tightly as Brad drove to Carly's house. He had no clue as to what to do or how to help her.

As soon as the car was parked, his mother came running out to gather her granddaughter into her arms.

"Oh, you poor, sweet baby." She whispered, tears flooding her eyes as she kissed the girl's face. Her hand ran through the tangled blonde tresses, trying to calm the girl. Brad and Lucas followed her inside the house and up the stairs where Bobbie gently opened the blonde's bedroom. "Could you two get Josslyn some pajamas and take them into the bathroom? I want to get her out of these things." Her hands gestured to the blood stained clothing the girl was wearing from trying to help that poor, dear dead boy.

After helping the girl bathe and wash her hair, then get into clean clothes, she put the girl in bed and gently kissed her forehead, shutting off the light. "Get some rest, Josslyn." She whispered.

* * *

Carly came inside the house about a half an hour later, eyes still glittering furiously from her confrontation with her youngest son. She jumped slightly at the sound of the loud, shrill shriek that emitted from her daughter's bedroom and like lightening, she was hurrying up the stairs before her brother or mother could get to them. She swung the door open and fell onto the bed, arms immediately pulling her daughter to her, calming her within moments. The look she threw to her mother and brother stated very clearly that she was running blind on this, unsure of how to help her baby girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Porcelain Dolls**

**Part Three**

Almost a full week had passed since the accident and Josslyn hadn't seen Michael since. She and her mother had tried to go see him, to comfort him. But he'd had Sabrina turn them away, as much as that seemed to pain the pretty, dark haired young woman.

The blonde knew how distressed her mother was. Unable to help calm the fears her only daughter had, unable to go and comfort her oldest son like she so wanted. And her middle child, in jail for the crime of doing something that had hurt his siblings. The house had been filled with an uncomfortable silence, no one sure as to how to process all of this. No one sure of how to comfort Josslyn. It was so utterly exhausting and despite knowing and appreciating their efforts, she couldn't help but feel slightly stifled.

She sat up in her bed in determination and carefully, skillfully climbed out the window and scaled down the side of the house, landing on her feet. She tiptoed off and into town. Her feet came to a stop as she froze in place at the sight of the people going inside the church. Her heart clenched and her breathing quickened as she saw Mr and Mrs. Rossland looking tearful as they talked to people. Of course. Why hadn't she thought of this? Of course it was Mattie's funeral. That explained why her mother, grandmother, and uncle hadn't allowed her to look at the paper. She stared down at her clothes and bit her bottom lip at the sight of her slightly rumpled yellow teeshirt and black shorts. She wasn't really dressed for the funeral, but she felt the need to go. Even if she hadn't known the boy well, she knew him from her class. She had been with him, holding his hand as he died, feeling so much older than her ten years as she'd watched the light leave him.

Her hesitant steps brought her to the church and she sat in the back, hands clenching the bench tightly. God, that coffin which was a bright blue color, a color she knew had been Mattie's favorite was so small. Hauntingly so. She was so distracted by it that she didn't feel anyone sit down next to her, at first. Not until a hand gently touched her shoulder.

She jumped at that and whipped her head to the side, wide blue eyes landing on Michael and Sabrina. She could see the dark circles clearly under her brother's eyes, she saw how his free hand clutched Sabrina's desperately, as if she was his safety net. Josslyn couldn't help but be thankful that Michael had someone there for him since he wouldn't allow she or her mother to help. "Michael!" She whispered in shock, eyes wide with shock.

He nodded at her, giving her a slight smile that turned into a frown at the sight of the faded bruise on her cheek. His eyes turned sad and looked full of guilt.

Her heart clenched at that, not knowing how to help him. Her small hand reached for the one Michael had dropped from her shoulder and she gripped it, taking comfort in his prescence and trying her hardest to let him know that she didn't blame him.

* * *

After the funeral, Josslyn rode with Michael and Sabrina back to the Quartermaine mansion. At first, Michael had told her she should head home before their mother got worried. She'd rolled her eyes at that, all ready to give him a brilliant retort when Sabrina had spoken up, gently telling Michael that maybe them spending time together was a good thing.

She watched the woman hurry up the stairs to check on Tracy and Avery, and to bring Avery down. With a grin, she turned toward her brother and walked past him, to the couch. "I like her. She's pretty." She said, flipping her blonde hair over a shoulder and smirking knowingly at the blush that crept up her brother's cheeks. Moments later though, she frowned slightly, becoming more serious. "Mom's worried for you. So is daddy. When I talked to him on the phone last night, he asked about you. And Uncle Lucas has told me he's tried to talk to you for me, but you wouldn't listen."

Michael stiffened a bit and then shrugged as if it didn't matter. "They shouldn't focus on me. You're the one who was hurt because of me."

Josslyn gave a less than graceful snort. "Mom didn't want me to know, but it became kinda obvious when Morgan stopped living with us. And when I spied on she and grandma talking about it. I know Morgan did something to you. It's why he's in jail." She knows her voice is hard when she spits out her brother's name, but she couldn't help it. He caused the accident. He caused a boy to die. He caused her nightmares, for Michael to become so full of guilt. She'd never expected that of the brother who took her to the movies, amusement parks, the beach, and bowling. She couldn't connect the new Morgan to the Morgan who'd loved Michael.

Michael looked at her, unsure of how she could even begin to handle being around him after what he'd done.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the police station, Carly followed the officer down the hall, to the cell that held her middle child, intent on confronting him about what he'd done before his trial that would determine his fate, tomorrow.

**Next Part: Josslyn spends time with Michael, Sabrina, and Avery. Therapy. Trials and sentencing. **


End file.
